Cute little Iori
by 12Magicofdarkness
Summary: Iori is in love with T.k, but will he ever tell him and what about Iori's homophobic mother what will she say.  M is for sexuality that will be in the future chapters. I don't know why the font is the way it is so just bear with me this is my first one
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__** hey there everyone this I my first ever Fan fiction, it will boy/boy love be the way and if you don't like it then don't read. The romance won't be in the story until a few chapter later by the way.**_

**Ages**

**Iori 14(going on 15)**

**T.K 16**

**Everyone else in story unless their adults is also 16 or older.**

…**.**

'**What a pair of faggots' Iori's Mom stated as she looked at the two men on the TV screen kissing. She turned off the TV she a look of disgust on her face. Iori just kept looking at his plate, his mother had always been homophobic. She would never talk to gay people and one time when he was 4 they had seen a pair of lesbians kissing, she had screamed and dragged him across the road, covering his eyes. Not that Iori was really one to talk he had been just as bad until he had gotten to the age of about the age of 13 when he had began to fantasies about other men, one guy in particular. An image popped into mind of himself with this one boy in particular. Iori's cock twitched, he shook the image from his mind.**

'**Oh well, lets talk about something far more jolly shall we' his mother said smiling.**

'**Your birthday is in 2 weeks time what would you like to do for it'. **_**Confess my love for a blond who like he is an angel in disguise**_**, Iori thought darkly although he had already decided to say nothing to T.K about his feelings ever. The Main reason being was that he had no idea weather T.K was gay or straight or bi. And besides he might have a thing for Kari anyway, better to keep quit. That way his mom could never find out about his gay crush.**

' **I don't really want to do anything Mom.' Iori mumbled still not looking up from his plate. ' What's wrong honey.' is mother said with a concerned look on her face. 'You never want to do anything these days. What is eating you.' She asked. 'Nothing Mom, I'm going out for a walk' he said with a big and fake smile on his face and he walked out the door.**

…**.**

**Iori walked to the park. He paused at the lake. And looked out at it, it was beautiful, he was just at the point where it was just at the point just before it was about to freeze. Of course at this point Iori could not appreciate it. He couldn't appreciate anything or anyone anymore. He gazed at the icy lake. A voice spoke in the back of his mind, **_**why not jump in, after all once everyone finds out you're a homosexual they won't love you anymore will they. Why not end all now, so that the pain will go away.**_** Iori gazed at the surface of the lake they he heard a voice. It was T.K. Iori froze, blood pumped around his body. And he felt cock twitch. He just wanted to melt into the angelic blonds beautiful, strong arms.**

'**H-Hey there T.K.' He said, his voice shaking.**

**T.K smirked to himself. He saw the way Iori looked. **_**Oh little Iori it won't be long until your sweet little virgin ass is mine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cute little Iori chapter two

Iori walked alongside T.K heading to the latter's house. He couldn't help but look up a T.k's golden hair and desperately wanted to move his hands through it.

Iori's POV

How many digdestined are they're left now. Mimi is in America, Izzy and Joe are away at Oxford in England. Ken and Yolei are both in college in a far away city. Tai and Kari are both living in London. Matt is living in Africa. It's just me, T.K, and Davis who are actually left.

'Hey Cody did you hear the news' My head snapped up. T.K smiled. 'Kari is coming back to Japan.

'Really' I said grinning at the news.

'Yeah really' T.K said smiling down at him.

T.K POV

I'm a little bit worried about seeing Kari again. I'm bi and we did have a relationship before she moved away, well in reality she dumped me a month before not because of my bisexuality but because she had things she needed to work through or so she said.

I hope she's sorted out her issues.

'Hey T.K have you heard anything from Sora'? Cody suddenly asked.

I froze . Sora. Well people prepare for a soap opera. Sora got pregnant. I'm serous she got pregnant with triplets. It shocked well, everyone. And her parents wanted her to get an abortion. When she refused her parents went a bit nuts.

And then she vanished, I mean gone. Birdramon came through into the human world one night and picked her up and they went off somewhere. We still don't know who the father is.

Oh well it'll be good to see Kari again.

The next Day

Third parson POV

Davis' head was on the desk. Half asleep. T.K sat down next to him. Iori went to a different school. They were just waiting for registrion to be taken and then they would be heading off to history, T.K favourite subject.

'Yo fags' came a voice from behind them and suddenly the two felt someone grab them by the scruff of their necks and fling them backwards . T.K's head hit the wall and his eyes watered. Who the fuck he sputtered. Looking up he saw who the fuck. It was Gregory, the biggest Homophobe you could possible hope to meet.

'What the fuck are you doing' Dai demanded as he got to his feet. Anger flared in face. 'Just having a little fun with a Homo and Bi.' Gregory said smirking coyly. Before I could even open my mouth or hit him more like it. He hit the ground, someone had knocked him over the head.

We both look up to see our rescuer.

It's a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a long black dress on along with black shoes and long black gloves. There is a white feather perched in her hat. And she's wearing black lipstick and has black eyeliner.

Davis blinks, 'Kari did you go Goth or something.'

'Why Davis how did you know' Gothic Kari said smiling.

Authors Note: And be the way I don't own digimon this is just fan fiction, also you had better reveiw this story otherwise I will find you (that was just a joke reveiw please.


	3. Chapter 3

**T.k's P.O.V**

The two of us can only stare at Kari. She is supposed to have the crest of light. It should be called the crest of Darkness. Kari the child of darkness would suit her so very well now.

Her hair grows down to her waist now and is dyed so black it puts Sabrina the teenage witch's cat black furs to shame. She wear's it in a pony tail.

She is wearing a long black dress devoid of any decoration. The slaves are long.

She wears her crest around her neck. All her make up is black, black lipstick and eye liner. The only exception being the white powder she wears.

Her expression has changed from her smile to one of boredom and her eyes are like she's depressed.

'What the hell happened to your ?' Davis gaped. Voicing my thoughts. She simply looks at us. Then shrugs and say 'I went through a lot of pain if you must know'.

**Cody's P.O.V**

Yeah Schools over I get to see Kari, Davis and T.K. that golden angel, well not like I can tell him that . I run down the road to the picnic table me, Davis and T.K also sit together at after school.

Is that Kari!

**Third person P.O.V **

Cody joined the others at their table. He spoke a little to Kari about her new fashion sense. Before she became entwined in conversation with Davis about what she had said about pain.

She refused to offer any details on the pain though. T.K was beginning to notice another thing about her, her eyes had always held this shine but now it was gone, like it was dead almost.

Kari was also watching T.K how his eyes would always travel between her and Cody. When they were on Cody …. 'they light up with this of affection' she realized and she felt yet another chip of her heart fall out. It couldn't break, it had never even been whole to begin with.

'So eh Kari' Davis asked 'have you been to the digital world recently and seen Gothamon'. 'She lives with me' Kari said without looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on T.K who's eyes were in turn on Cody.

Kari suddenly got to her feet and ignoring the objections from the boys ran away.

**Kari's P.O.V**

I have to get home. I have to. I must get home.

I ran from the table and shot like a bullet down the street.

I hurried through the city. I should not have come back to Japan, I should have gone to Ireland or America or China. Not back here. He's in love with Cody. I thought he might have still loved me like he used to. I just want someone one to love me please.

'Kari' called a voice from behind me. It was Gothamon. She caught up to me. I picked her and held her to my chest.

I calm down as I feel her fur. I look in the direction where my digital partner came from. She had hoped don from a huge statue from the middle of a square. It was of a young woman in red dress, she looked very beautiful. They're selling small statues of her at a booth. I'll buy one and then I'm leaving. I'll say my good byes to the other tomorrow. I'll tell T.K and Davis everything.

I head to my apartment. It has such little furniture, in it. I wonder if I'll be able to get a Job in America. With such little education.

**The Next Day**

**Kari P.O.V**

Davis is the only one in school. So I can talk to him and give him this note to give to T.K and then I can leave.

'Davis' I walk up to him.

I tell him everything.

'Davis, the reason I broke up with T.K was because I thought I was a lesbian. I know I'm bisexual now. I've let home no-one in my family wants and I quote 'a queer slut in the family'. I say all this in such a rush, I hope he understood everything I said.

'What about Tai' he begins but I cut him off. 'He hit me'. She pulled back her log self to reveal bruises.

Davis' face looks stony, his hand balled into a fist.

'I can't stay here Davis, it's too much watching those two together' I hand him the note to give to T.K and then I leave.

I don't know what to do now. I have a flight to catch though.

Davis grabs my hand.

**Davis' POV**

'look Kari, I don't want you to leave okay, just stay here'. I'm much stronger then her and I pull her into an embrace. Funny this is the only girl I've had any feelings for sexual. All the other ones have been for men. My feelings for her long faded but I still sometimes think about them. What was it about Kari that worked for me but has since then only worked for other males …. Oh well guess I'll never know.

'Kari just come to my house for the day and tomorrow you can talk to T.K' She just shook her head. I looked at her. Sighing. Then the class room door open and who's standing there but T.K.

**Kari POV**

I struggle out of Davis' embrace throw my letter at T.K and leave. Davis tries to come after me. But I'm fast as I proved the other day and I leg it.

**Third person's POV**

T.K finishes reading the letter. Davis come back the two boys just stare at each other unsure what to do or what to say.

_Later on that same day_

**T.K P.O.V**

I can't believe what Kari wrote in that letter. Her parents throw her out of the house and no one in her family will speak to her any more. Her brother actually beat her up and now she only has Gothamon left.

And she still love me.

I can't say I love her anymore. I let it go a along time ago. But what should I do now?

_Tell him how you feel ? She means Cody._

I've decided I will tell him this evening.

_That Evening._

(Warning lemon up ahead)

**Cody's P.O.V**

T.K seems a bit distracted. We're at my house. My Grandpa and Mom are out.

'Cody I need to tell you something' T.K stated. Before I can ask what he kissed me. His tongure runs along my bottom lip. I've wanted this for so long. He draws away.

'I want you strip' He whispers. His voice is deep and husky. 'In the kitchen' ? I gape.

'Yes get up on the table'. I do as I'm told. I remove my top and dance slowly around maybe I should be a stripper. He's really eye goggling me . I reach down into my shorts and start to masturbate myself. I take out my 'toy' I'm blushing so badly. He's taking off his cloths until his completely naked.

'Lie down on the table' he says his voice still hasn't risen from his former husky tone. I lie down. He remove the lasts of me cloths from my body.

'So' he growls, he sound like a real animal now 'Do you want it' I nod I feel terrified but I nod. 'Fuck me' I whisper 'Fuck me hard.'

He wets 3 figures and stick them in my ass. I scream with the pain. I doesn't stop he just keeps going and then it starts to fell really good. 'Oh god. I want your c-cock, I want it now.'

He withdraws his fingers and then the much bigger intruder invades. I begin to trash around. I grab around his neck and claw at his back. I scream. Then pain become pleasure I slump down on the table. I look up at this blond angel. I'm no longer a virgin.

He grabs my cock and begins to pump it in time to his thrusts. I begin to thrust back. He grunts. I scream as we both explode. My seed flows over both our bodies. His shots all the way up and inside me.

Hs cock is still hard and still inside me.

'How about we got to the shower' T.K suggests running his hands all over my back.

'Yes' is all I can pant out.

He picks me up and carries me up to my bathroom.

'I love you' I whisper into his eye. 'I love you too my cute little Iori.

The water feels good on my body.

I just hope my mom and grandpa don't catch us.

**Authors Note; **Okay as usually please review and tell me what you think of the lemon it's my first ever one.

I think there will be 3 more chapters then that's it. I'm not writing some huge big novel after all. Someone has been asking for a Mimi and Izzey fic. I'll do one after I've finished this. Also did I spell Kari's digimons name right I' not sure how to spell it


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue Mission

_Rescue Mission_

**Davis' P.O.V**

'Give me the remote June' I shout. We're having are usual remote control fight. 'No' she screams 'I wanna watch the cat walk'. We fight like this every morning and it can be pretty much over anything. But it's usually over the remote.

While we fumbled over the damn piece of technology, we hit the button for the news.

The news presenter with a tired look on her face, but then she perked up. 'A strange flying woman was seen flying over the icy terrain of northern Russia, she appeared to be holding a young girl in her arms, the creature was shot be an unknown person and went spinning out of control towards some mountains in the furthest north of Russia '.

I stop as did June. We watched horror as Angelawoman with Kari in her arms is span through the air one of her wings shot.

'The creature appears to have crashed landed in the mountains' the news woman said reappearing on the screen again looking breathless as though it's some sort of epic movie. She makes me feel sick.

June is crying.

I'm going to be sick. Kari couldn't be dead could she. NO she couldn't be …. This is all T.K's fault if he hadn't been so dumbstruck by his 'cute little Iori' none of this would have happened. I'm going to kick his ass.

I rush up to my room and change out of boxers and night t shirt into my usual everyday cloths.

'Where are you going' ? June calls as I rush out the door.

I hurry down the streets my temper growing as I do so. I'm going to kill T.K I'm going to kill him.

I feel sick Kari please don't be dead. Please come back to us no matter what happens. PLEASE !

**Third persons P.O.V**

Had Davis not left in such a hurry, he would not have forgotten his digivice which was laying on top of his bed and beeping.

As though someone was trying to contact him.

**Cody's P.O.V**

I feel so warm. As I come to, I realize someone has there arms wrapped around me. 'T.K' I moan. I hear a giggle. So he's already awakaahhh.

He's playing with my mourning wood. I feel him kiss my neck and kiss lower and lower until he reaches there and licks me ever so gently. He continues licking in that gentle way it's driving me crazy. 'Stoop teasing meeeee' I moan out. He giggles and then takes me all the way down his throat . Swirling my head around.

I lean my head back and let out a huge moan grabbing onto his golden and pulling it. And then it's over and I slump back down onto the bed.

Bang, bang. SHIT. That must be my mom and grand pa if they catch me naked with another male, then all hell will break loose. I struggle out of bed and away from T.K's arms. 'Get dressed' I hissed other wise I'm dead, if they catch us-' He yelps out of bed and begins to collect his scattered cloths from the floor.

Fully dressed we both head downstairs I can just tell my mom T.K and I had a sleep over which is not that an usual occurrence.

I feel something in my back pocket. Vibrating, it's my digivice. Taking it out a map comes up on the screen. It's hard to read I try to decipher it, before shrugging and putting it in my pocket T.K heads to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

It's not my mom and grandpa, it's Davis he's chalk white in the face and shaking at that.

'What's wrong' ? I ask. 'Kari, she's been shot down when she and her digimon while flying over some mountains over in Russia'.

'It's all T.K's fault if he hadn't been so in love with you, it never would have happened. I'm going to kill him.' He shouts the last part out. He tries to push past me but I grab him by about the waist and push him hard we both go flying landing on the patch of grass in front of my house.

He tries to push me away but I cling to him. 'I'm not letting you fight T.K and it isn't his fault that this happened thing like this are not anyone's fault now calm down and tell me what if Kari is alright ?'

'We don't know for all we can tell she could be dead' Davis sobbed. I bring him into the house and tell T.K what going on.

I have this feeling in my chest is this what completely helplessness feels like. I can do nothing to help Kari she could be dead and it is all my fault if T.K hadn't fallen in love with me. He might still love her.

Just then I remember my digivice. Taking it out I see that the screen has gone fuzzy and then suddenly Kari appears on the screen. She only says one word 'HELP' and then she's gone. And then suddenly that map shows up. But I know what it is now. It's

_The next day. 11;30 pm_

**Davis' P.O.V**

'Everything packed' ? June asked. 'Yeah' I replied. 'Do you really have do this go across frozen Russia on the back of your digimon to find her.'

She already knows the answer . This is a rescue mission.

**T.K's P.O.V**

'I'm sorry my Cute little Iori' He's curled him up in my arms and I hold him close to my body. 'Do you really have to go'? he whispers to me. I smile lopsided.

'You already know the answer to that don't you' ? He nods and pushes himself closer to me.

Maybe we should have realized that we were on the streets. And anyone could have seen us and indeed someone did. Someone that wasn't too happy that Cody was gay. Not happy at all.

_About one hour later; Davis' backyard._

**Third persons P.O.V**

'You'll cover for me won't you June' Davis asked as he got on mega V mon's back. Patamon was behind him and T.K was behind his digimon.

'Of course I will but you have to contact Cody every day on the digivice of I will tell Mom and Dad where you've gone'.

Cody gave T.K a mourning look. T.K tried to smile but came out as a grimace.

'You two haven't thought of something' June said suddenly. 'Someone shot Kari down when she was flying. Who was that someone?' Both boys just shrugged they were keen to get going. 'We've handled worse then that June' Davis said smiling.

The digimon took off.

'Do you wanna stay here tonight Cody' ? June offered but the boy shook his and decided that he would head for home.

But he didn't known what was going to happen when he got there.

_Later that night around 12;00pm_

**Cody's P.O.V**

Almost home now. I can't wait to get in and go to bed.

But before I can cross my front drive way and go into my house, the door opens and there stands my mom and grandpa. They throw two gym bags at my feet.

'I saw you and T.K together' My mother hissed. She looked at my and I don't mean looked at me as though I was her son. But as though I'm something disgusting as though I have a horribly deadly contiguous disease.

And I need to be avoided at all cost in case of infection by breathing the same air.

'Get lost' my grandfather says in a cold and emotionless voice. 'Live as you want, die as you want, hopefully with aids in filthy fag but never again come near me, my house and your mother'.

'Fine' I'm surprised I'm so calm and not crying at least on the out side on the inside I feel as though everything I've ever held precious is gone, as though I'm paper slowly being ripped up be some indifferent office manger.

I pick up my bags and walk off. They're very heavy. I look inside. My cloths, books, stationary even childhood toys …. They want no reminder of me at all.

I start walking back to June's house Hopefully she'll give me a room and can just get to bed.

'T.K please come back otherwise I'll die.'

The walk to Junes seems so long.

Eventually I get there. I can't remember anything after she opens the door as though my mind has gone blank.

I hope it stays that way. I remember looking into the lake and remembering wanting to die. I feel the same way now, I just want some relieve but you have to be alive to feel relieve don't you ?

**Authors Note**

Please review this one, I'm really pleased with it.

Also I've changed this to a romance and adventure story as opposed to a general one. I think you can see why.


	5. Chapter 5 The Russian Mountains

Chapter 5; The mountains of Russia

**T.K's P.O.V**

'Here we are T.G, Russia'. Davis Cried. 'It's T.K you idiot. Come on we have to find somewhere to make camp.' I screamed.

I look down at the Mountains covered in snow and ice. It's like a vast white desert well over looking the fact that it is freaking cold. It here where Kari was shot down and the person who shot her down is also here somewhere. . Who ever did that to her, I'll find him and make him pay dearly.

What sounds like a scream sounds from Mega V mon. His left wing has been shot and then his right. The digimon screams in pain and then drops like a bullet from the sky.

'T.K' I hear Patamon scream. But then-

**Patamon's P.O.V**

I fly down as fast as I can.

'He can't be dead. He can't be dead' landing next to him I try to wake him up but he doesn't respond. He can't be dead.

'Help' I scream 'somebody help'.

Someone is coming. I gasp 'YOU' ?

**Gathamon P.O.V**

I feel so weak and groggy. But I have to keep going. Just then I hear a scream. I know that voice it's Patamon. I start running. Somebody else is there I can't see who it is though. 'Who are you ' I scream 'Why are T.K, Davis and V mon out cold.

And then I collapse. I can't help it anymore. When did I last eat or drink or sleep.

_A week later._

**June's P.O.V**

'I'll have to tell them Cody' I said.

He hasn't been the same since the night his mom Kicked him out and the only bit of life I saw in him was when T.K sent him messages. But now they have stopped. He just nodded. If I'd been him I would have been bailing. Something not right. He's clearly bottling up his emotions

Nodding I leave him and go down stairs. I shouldn't have left. I knew something was wrong.

I knew something was wrong but how could I know what ? Luckily I got away from my parents before to long.

When I got back up he had taken out a bottle of pills and was about to swallow them.

'What are you doing' I screamed and grabbed hold of his hand. His hand is shaking. He looks so pale.

'I can't take it anymore June' he stars sobbing. 'T.K is gone and my family don't want me anymore. What is there left no one wants me anymore. I should just die.'

'No you shouldn't T.K wouldn't want that and neither do I stay with me. We can get you some help' I hugged and held him close. He's shaking. I'm still holding that bottle of pills.

_Meanwhile in the Russian Mountains_

**Gothamon's P.O.V**

I'm in a warm nice bed. Slowly I wake up. I'm in a large cabin. Sitting up I notice that everyone is here. Davis, T.K and V mon but I don't see Patamon.

Just then someone comes in, her hair is longer then when I last saw her and she looks older. Her cloths have changed to a plain blue dress with a back belt and she had her ahir braided .But there's no mistake. 'Sora' I gasp. She turns to face me. She has a rather embarrassed smile on her face.

'What the hell is going on'? I screamed.

'Well, if you think you should come downstairs so you don't wake up the other and I'll tell you' she replied. I can't help but notice how she talks like she is a mom giving instructions to her kids … which she IS. Where are her kids ?

The answer to the question comes as soon as we leave the room and go down stairs because as soon as we get to the bottom of the stairs, some sort of could of colors goes flying past us. I jump back ward (quit a feat as I leap backwards up several stairs)

Sora on the other hand grabs on to the illusion of color and yanks it up by it's collar. Now I can see it is a little boy about the age of 3. He kicks and squirms while his mother holds him at arms length. He has bright red hair. There's no mistaking it, he is Sora's child.

'I wanna play' the little boy squeals. 'you will absolute not run in the halls Thomas' Sora says in a voice like an Iron maiden. 'if your brother and sister are doing the same either you tell them to stop or I will skin all 3 of you alive.' Putting him down. He walks off as fast as he can without running.

I hope my first litter doesn't behave like hers.

'Kari' I almost scream.

'Tell me what happened' Sora says turning it's not a question it's a demand.

I start telling her. We were shot down by a man. He kept a hood on himself so I never saw his face. He took us to a cabin in the mountains and put us in a cage. I was able to slip put and went to get help.

'Also what are you doing here' ? The question catches her somewhat off guard and she just stares at me for a minute. Before proceeding to explain.

'After I got pregnant I left home and went to the father of my children his name is Yura. I might while we were trying to bring down control spirals all over the world. His family gave me this Cabin as a place to raise the children. They are a very traditional Russian family and didn't want anyone to know their son had gotten a Japanese girl pregnant. Yura comes to visit me twice a month.'

I blink at the her rather blunt tone of voice as if she doesn't really care all that much. But she does it's under her bluntness but it's still there a weave of some type of emotion I can't quit place.

'Alright then we'll just wait until the others wake up and then we'll find that cabin and we'll rescue Kari' Sora says in a more Iron maiden like voice.

I nod. Just then Patamon comes flying along he's being chased by Sora's two other children Billy and Mary

_The next day_

**T.K's P.O.V**

I wake up with a snap.

Where am I ? I'm in some one's Cabin. 'So your up eh'? It's Davis. 'What happened' ? 'We got shot down probably by the same idiot who shot Kari down.'

'Oh' I murmur

'You should ring Cody we've been out for seven days'

I snatch up my digivice. But Cody doesn't pick up. What happened ?

**Kari's P.O.V**

He dropped it just outside my cage. It's a knife. I snatch It up and hid it in my cloths. I'll just wait until the right moment comes and then I'll …

**Authors Note. **One more chapter to go and then I'm done. Phew away as always review and if you don't well you don't want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kari's P.O.V**

He's coming to give me food. Closing my eyes I wait until he's next to cage.

He's opened it. I lung pulling the knife out of under my cloths and stabbing him in the lower chest. He wears a mask. I don't want to remove it, I don't want to see my captors face. I head to the door.

I straight out onto the cold mountain.

_Meanwhile_

**Sora P.O.V**

I enter the shack, T.K just behind me Gothamon in front, we see the dead man and we see the other door. And the foot steps in the snow.

'Go find her' Sora told T.K.

He didn't need to be told who.

He rushed out the door following Kari's footsteps. Patamon just behind him. I walk up to the masked Man and take off his mask, my hands shake, it can't be. It's Tai, It's Kari's brother.

I just stare at him. I feel rather numb with shock. I can't believe it.

I begin to frisk him, Yes that right I said frisk.

I'm surprised to find a book on him. Looking at it, I realize it's a dairy. I flip through it, realizing here are my answers. But right on I need to find T.K and Kari. Getting to my feet, I head out the door.

**T.K P.O.V**

I find her lying in the snow, her face white. She looked like she collapsed from exhaustion. She in rags, She looks awful.

'Kari' I all but scream in horror.

Hastily, I pick her up and start to carry her. But Patamon screams, 'Hey you moron you can just let me fly you do realize that'.

I shook my head still panicky.

Patamon digivolves to Angelamon, just as Sora shows up and we fly back to the house together.

_Later on_

**Sora's P.O.V**

It's been a few days and Kari still hasn't woken up, I've started to read Tai's dairy and it kinda blow my mind.

It begins when he first gets to England and just talks about how he made some friends. It talks about Kari and how she slowly starts to go gothic/Emo. More of her behavior starts to spin out of control until she admits to her family she is bisexual.

They freak… Her mother screams at her, her father almost attacks her and tai hits her.

In the end, after Gothamon, shows up and takes her away, Tai can't stop obsessing over his sister's sexuality (sounds kinda sick).

Tai in the end hears of this whacko church in America claiming they change people from gay to straight going on in America. He becomes convinced they can 'cure' Kari and sets off to find her. He sounds like he is already going a bit mad.

In the end he resorts to shooting her down over the mountains off Russia, while she is flying to the U.S.A.

I don't really get how he was hoping up get her from her cage and into a so called therapist office but it seems from reading this book he went really insane. Perhaps it was obsessing over Kari's sexuality.

I go to Kari's bed. She still asleep but looks a lot better then before.

Should I tell her the man she killed was really her brother and that he was intending to have her convert to some whack religion to cure her of her lesbian feelings ? No I'll take this secret with me to the grave.

**Kari's P.O.V**

No, I just want to die out here in the snow, I mean I just want to feel some relieve but that's a feeling, don't I have to be alive to feel. I just don't want to feel anything anymore. I just want to stop feeling it, my parents rejection, my brother hatred from my sexuality, my love for T.K which had been returned at one point but was now lost forever and ever.

But I give in and open my eyes and standing beside me is Sora. I just start crying. She clasps me to her chest and I sob into her shoulder letting it all out.

**Sora P.O.V**

T.K and Kari have just finished talking, I bet that conversation must have been an awkward one.

Kari's staying here with me, I invited her too. I force I smile as I watch the boys take off on the back of Mega-V-mon.

_Back in Japan_

**T.K's P.O.V**

I ram on Cody's front door.

The letter box opens and Cody's grandfather looks out, 'Go away you fag' he growls.

'T.K' called a female voice. It was June. 'What's going on'? I ask her. She just looks at me 'You haven't heard what happened to Cody'?

I feel myself go white. 'What happened'? I can whisper it my mind shaken with terror.

'His mom and grandpa, kicked him out and he tried to kill himself he's at Blot-hospital'.

I don't think, I just push past her and run to bolt hospital.

He's lying in the bed fast asleep. I lean over him and kiss him. He stirs then wakes. I just hold him in my arms while he shakes.

'I'll never leave you again' I whisper to him. 'I've already clared it with my mom you can stay with us. With me.'

**A/N I know that the ending is sappy but hell who cares.**

**Also about that group that said they could cure Kari's bisexuality well such groups do exist but they have been debunked by every mental health and psychological association in the world, they are in fact dangerous.**


End file.
